Vacation Love: Version B
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Romano happens to be visiting his best friend and secret crush Canada while on vacation and their friendship takes a turn for the better. Yaoi version. May have a sequal or contination if it gets reviews or anything like that


**Dragoness:** Here's Version B of my Romanada lemon! This time it's a yaoi so let's see how MaleCanada compares to my FemCanada

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatelly I don't own Hetalia in anyway (as well as many othis fans). The characters, the plot and all that belong to the genius better known as Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Warnings:**

- Yaoi

- Language

- Grammer/Spelling Errors (I am the Queen of Run-on Sentances according to my old HS English teachers [and damn proud of it too!])

- Oocness

- Version B

**-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-**

Romano sighed as he massaged and rolled his left shoulder, he was happy to say that he had thought of coming here to Canada to spend his much needed vacation. The Italian mentally listed off the perks of being in the commonly forgotten country; one - no one ever seemed to remember whise the country was, Veneziano would never think of finding him here, two - the many beautiful sights that were in the area. Three - no one knew where he was spending his vacation as he had not told anyone and finally - his best, not to mention only, friend represented the country he had chose for a vacation spot.

With anothis sigh but this time more happy and content, the nation drove through the country side enoying the scenery as he drove past. It was about an hour's drive from the airport to a certain canadian's house and the auburnette decided to use the time to relax and enjoy the quiet.

By the time Romano pulled into the representation of Canada's driveway, he saw that his friend was working on his garden as if he was passing the time until the italian arrived. When the italian opened his door and stepped out he found himself in the blonde's embrace. Automatically, olive-tanned arms wrapped around the petite body to return the hug. During the time of the hug Romano had to stop his hands from wandering up to the silky dual colored hair or down to the blonde's ass.

"How was your trip" Matthew asked as he helped his friend with his luggage. Indigo eyes took in the sight of Romano's maroon button up shirt, designer jeans and loafers. The exact same eyes took it how the shirt seemed to hug the male's body and how the jeans seemed to show off Romano's legs and nice ass. Matthew shook his head at himself and mentally slapped himself. 'Mon Dieu, why am I thinking like this?! No Matthew, bad Matthew, this is your best friend! You're not supposed to be having these kind of thoughts about him!' For the last century it's seemed like our little Canadian has been crushing on the hot tempered Italian.

Little did the canadian know, his best friend was pretty much doing the same thing he had been doing. Amber eyes scanned over the blonde and orange hair that was currently held back in a small ponytail, and instead of the usual red maple hoodie Matthew loved to wear, he chose to wear a red flannel shirt over a white t-shirt. His jeans had dirt on the knees from when he was gardening and -much to the Italian's perverted pleasure- were rather snug.

"It was enjoyable to say the least," replied Romano. "I was already relaxing after ten minutes of driving. No Veneziano clinging on to me and I didn't have Antonio bothering me."

"At least they remember you" violet eyes looked down saddened. The olive-skinned man mentally slapped himself on the forehead for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I wasn't thinking" a comforting hand rested on his friend's shoulder. The canadian nation smiled what he hoped was a reasurring smile but still had a hint of sadness.

"It's okay, we're both used it, eh. Nations overlooking us for our younger brothiss, it's now normal for us." There was a moment of silence between the two. "But at least we still have each othis, eh?"

Romano hugged his friend once more, smiling softly. "Yeah, I guess we do."

The two hugged for a few moments before Matthew pulled back smiling. "I'd better get dinner started. Why don't you go up to the spare room and rest, eh. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Um, okay..." Romano bluhed, thinking about how much cuter Matthew was when the blonde smiled. When Matthew left for the kitchen, the italian took his suitcases up to the room he usually used whenever visiting. He quickly unpacked his suitcases, placing clothes in dressers and the closet, taking his travel kit to the attached bathroom. After only five minutes of unpacking, Romano found himself laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. A few blinks later, the aubernette found himself asleep.

It was about a few hours later when Romano found himself blinking himself awake and looking up into deep indigo pools. Naturally he was shocked and jumped back, falling off the bed. Laughter followed and the italian glared up at his friend from the floor.

"Not funny..." Pouting lips and a sulking appearance didn't seem to stop the laughter, but seemed to add more onto it.

"Oh I beg to differ mon ami" The laugh melted down to giggles before finally stopping. The smile stayed on Matthew's face when the laughing died down. "Come on, dinner is ready." Matthew offered his hand to his friend, when the tanner hand grasped his much paler appendage, the blonde helped his friend to his feet. Still holding hands, the two headed down to the kitchen.

After a dinner of chicken alfredo, pasta salad and seasoned tomato salad for Romano, the two friends decided to settle on Canada's back porch to enjoy the beautiful evening. With a few bottles of wine between the two, the friends shared stories of the past, stories of their famalies and stories that made them cry from laughing so hard.

Canada lounged in the mini couch he kept outside with Romano in one of his patio chairs beside his couch. Thise were two empty wine bottles between the two and a half full bottle in the Italian's hand. A bright drunken flush was placed on Matthew's face while Lovino had a less subtle drunken flush. Despite being the former charge of France, the fact that Canada had also been under England's care made him unable to hold his liquor all that well. On the othis hand, Romano was having a much easier time holding his alcohol, he believed the fact that he drank wine with every meal contributed to his high tolerance.

The sky had darkened and stars made themselves known. The change wasn't noticed until the two got quiet and chose to enjoy the scenery.

"You know," Romano began as he looked up at the stars, "you don't get to see the stars this clearly back at my place. This sight kind of makes me want to paint, if I could that is..." Matthew sat up and patted his friend's thigh in a comforting manner.

"I like your paintings if that cheers you up" he said as he continued to rub Romano's leg, hoping to cheer him up.

"Thanks." Romano found himself staring at Canada's lips, noticing how plump and tempting they looked. Deciding to take a risk, the Italian leaned forward to place his lips on the ones he had been staring at. If Matthew pulled back, Romano could blame his actions on the alcohol.

Much to his surprise, the blonde did not pulled back and seemed to lean forward as well to press their lips closer together. Both sets of lips parted, allowing Romano's tongue to slide into Canada's mouth. His appendage tapped and slipped along Matthew's, encouraging it to join in the intimate dance. Instead of being his normal shy self, Matthew decided to make a bold move of his own. Alcohol seemed to make his brave and adventurous instead of turning him into an angry drunk like England. With his newfound boldness, our favorite blonde slipped from his spot on the couch onto Romano's lap, all without disconnecting their mouths.

The two finally pulled apart for air both mildly panting, Canada rested his head on Romano's right shoulder. Still continuing on with his boldness, the blonde lifted his head to lick the italian's ahoge, knowing fully what would happen if he did anything to the curl. As expected Romano froze at the action before releasing a long and low pitch groan. Taking that as encouragement, Matthew licked feverishly and suckled teasingly on the piece of hair drawing out different tones of moans, pants and even growls from the aroused Italian.

Surprising Canada, Romano picked up the male in his lap and managed to carry the canadian to his bedroom without dropping him and stumbling up the stairs. With the greatest of care the Italian placed his cargo on the bed and sat on the bed in front of the male. Doing the same as the other had done not even five minutes before, Romano begain to suck and lick Matthew's ahoge.

The lusty moan that followed brought a shiver of lust down the hotheaded italian. Encouraged he took in more of the curl and nibbled lightly on the piece of hair, moans and mewls of many different tones escaped the aroused canadian. While Matthew was distracted, the auburnette slid his hands up the white shirt to tease the smooth planes of flesh. This surprised the lithe blonde, warm hands groped his cool flesh, warm mediterranean hands heating up the tundra territory. With a light push, Matthew found himself laying on his bed with Romano sitting between his legs and unbuttoning the italian's top.

Once the maroon top was off, the Italian pushed up the white tee, letting it bunch around Matthew's neck. Using one hand, Romano brushed a thumb against an aroused nipple, he squeezed the bud teasingly before replacing his hand with his mouth and sucked. Opening his golden eyes, that he didn't even know he had closed, Romano looked up to watch the Canadian's reaction. Matthew's eyes were clenched shut as his red cheeks were fluhed even darker and his swollen lips were open, pants and moans were escaping from his mouth.

Romano nipped down on the pink nipple and scrapped his teeth gently to the very tip before he nipped down once more. Swirling his tongue around the flesh, he drew the bead back into his mouth and suckled hard on the bud. Matthew mewled loudly and arched his back as a sharp pleasure built up from the magic of the Italian's mouth. Romano pulled back and kissed a trail to the aroused bud. Taking that bead in his mouth, he repeated his actions from before and worked his magic on the male's chest. Not wanting to leave the other bud neglected, Romano's fingers tugged, pinched and squeezed the pink bead drawing more moans and garbled french from the pleasure-hazed Matthew.

While the othis was lost in pleasure, Romano kissed a trail lower to the Canadian's navel. There his tongue teased Matthew's belly button by dipping his pink minion in, around and to add on to that, the Italian nipped around the navel. Matthew gasped and bucked in surprise when he felt Romano's teeth around his navel. Encouraged, Lovino moved lower and when he reached denim, well why not show off his skills as a lover? Using just his mouth, he unsnapped the button and unzipped the jeans. Romano pulled down the jeans and his golden eyes glazed over with lust at the sight of the tented boxers.

Romano smirked as he slid his hand underneath the canadian flag boxers and grasped the hardened flesh. "Are you this aroused from our little foreplay?" The italian squeezed Matthew's vital regions before sliding down to the male's entrance, drawing out a shocked gasp from the canadian. The digit proded the puckered opening before pulling back so that Lovino could lube his fingers up. Sucking on his tanned flesh, the more experianced male thoroughly wet his fingers before sliding down the back of Canada's boxers.

He thrusted a finger inside the tight opening and gently began to set up a rhythem. Matthew moaned shakily as his ass was teased by the skilled fingers of his friend, his moans were muffled as his mouth was covered by Romano's.

Lovino's tongue tangled with Matthew's, drawing into the classic tongue tango. Naturally the italian was the dominant of the two but that didn't bother the smaller male. While the auburnette was busy teasing his friend, the blonde managed to bring his hand down to the male's slacks and slid underneath. Romano jerked in surprise when he felt a hand grasp his "vital regions" and pulled back from Matthew's mouth.

"Little minx" he growled before pulling down the boxers. Canada giggled as he unbuttoned the slacks and slid them down along with the Italian flag printed boxers. "How come I'm the only one who's naked" demanded Romano in a husky voice.

"Maybe because you got lazy" the giggling continued. Romano pulled Matthew up so that he was sitting as well.

"Then let me rectify the situation" purred the Italian. Lovino puhed the flannel down from Canada's arms and lifted the white tee up and off the pale, slim body. "Better?" Romano layed kisses and nibbled the pale column of the Canadian's neck, making sure to leave his marks on unmarked territory.

After making sure that the neck was thoroughly marked, Lovino pulled back to look over his work. Pleased at how the red and pinkish marks colored the pale column the italian placed a chaste kiss on the swollen lips. He brushed a hand across the scarlet cheeks, amber darkened from lust staring into darkened indigo. Romano brushed his hand against Matthew's shaft bringing a moan from the male below. Naturally a pale hand slid down to the tanned arousal between the italian's legs.

"Chigi" hissed Lovino as the hand began to move on his own shaft. Not wanting being the only one feeling pleasure, the italian thrusted his fingers inside the willing body below, preparing his for what was next to come. The grip on his dick tightened as his fingers roughly continued to thrust.

Matthew bit his lip to prevent another embarrassing squeal from escaping, the blonde opened his eyes, not even knowing that they were closed. Upon opening his darkened orbs, he found his mouth claimed as yet another moan escaped. Tongue and fingers penetrated and invaded his orfices at the same time, bringing more pleasure for the male. Canada tightened his grip and picked up the pace to please Romano. Moans from both nations mixed between their mouths and fueled their passions.

Detaching his mouth, Lovino removed his hand from inside Matthew and pulled his hand of his aroused appendage. Using his own hand he guided his dick to Canada's prepped ass, a quick thrust and he was inside. Romano's eyes clenched shut and he groaned loudly at the tightness, heat and moisture surrounding his appendage. On the other hand Matthew's eyes widened and screamed as his hands clawed Romano's back and legs wrapped tightly around the tan waist.

Planting his hands on the slim waist, the male pulled back slightly before thrusting back, surprisingly hitting Matthew's prostate. Canada moaned from the action and Romano kept hitting the small organ. Leaning forward as he thrusted into Canada's vital regions, the italian took Matthew's ahoge in his mouth. His tongue teased the simple hair with licks and small nips. Canada moaned wildly as his curl and ass were assualted, the duo simulation was driving the blonde crazy. Hoping for a little revenge of his own, Matthew twitched his inner muscles around the appendage inside his drawing out a moan from Romano.

Growling with challenge, Lovino attacked the ahoge with more vigor and thrusted faster. His hand grabbing the canadian's untouched dick. "Sly little vixen" he huskily whispered before nipping the the hair closer to the scalp.

"LOVINO!" Canada screamed as the orgasm took his by surprise. His hands clawed down the tanned back as his legs tightened around the narrowed waist. Matthew's seed covered the italian's hand, not that the other minded. Romano gritted his teeth as the channel around his dick became even tighter and his back felt like it was on fire.

'I will not loose this so soon' the male nation thought as the male nation rode out his orgasm. With great care Lovino sat back and pulled the othis into his lap, dark indigo eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden change of position and how much deeper Romano felt inside his.

"You're in charge in this position" the purring in his ear and sharp nip to the flesh brought out a shudder and squeaky moan. "Let's see how you hold up."

With a shaky nod, Matthew lifted himself up before lowering down. A small moan left his lips as he began to rise and lower himself on Lovino's lap. The feeling of his lover's prick inside his felt different at this angle somehow, it felt like it was going deeper. Romano placed his hands on the back of Canada's thighs, just under his round ass, helping his rise.

Whenever Matthew dropped down, Lovin would thrust upward making the italian grunt while high pitched yelps escaped the rathis petite blonde as his prostate was assaulted. Due to being over sensative, from an orgasm already, Matthew screamed his lover's name as yet another orgasm exploded from his nether regions, covering the two male's stomach.

"L-LOVINO!" As the channel around himself tighten once more, the italian shouted his partner's name as he released his seed inside his waiting partner. Canada collapsed against Romano before he fell back against the bed. The two nations panting after their love making, both enjoying the other's company. A tan hand tilted the pale head to look up, golden eyes meeting indigo orbs. A nervous blush under the usually hotheaded male's eyes, as he stuttered out his feelings into two words: "T-Ti amo."

Blinking in surprise, it took the canadian to translate the words from what limited italian words he knew. When realization hit, Matthew broke out into before connecting his lips to Lovino's.

"Je t'aime Lovino." Canada nuzzled Romano's cheek lovingly. Lovino translated very easily considering Spain and France were friends, so he heard the pervert's language from time to time. Smiling softly, the italian wrapped his arms around the other as Matthew's breathing softened, signaling that he had fallen asleep. With great care, the auburnette grabbed the blankets and covered himself and Matthew, all without waking the other.

Closing his eyes and running his hand through the downy soft dual blonde hair, Lovino placed a kiss on Matthew's forhead before closing his eyes and letting sleep takeover.

Ti Amo. Je t'aime. Two words with the same meaning in different languages.

**-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-**

Dragoness: Hmm, considering this is my first ever yaoi, it's not too bad. Despite the fact that I wrote this AFTER I did the Fem version, it was still hard! Tell me what you think!

(Same as version A) Ending notes:

-I see Canada as being the older sibling between Canada and America due to Vinland (aka Canada) being discoverd by the Vikings first

- Seeing as how Spain and France are really good friend, I figured it makes sense if Romano and Canada met in their colony days and became friends. Plus they're both overlooked by their younger brothiss so I figured that's anothis reason why they'd be friends. Yay for the underdogs!

- Correct me if I'm wrong but from what I've read in most books a travel kit is basically what people put their toothbruhes, their razors, deodarant, bruhes/combs and all that othis bathroom stuff in. I personally don't call it that as I mainly put all that stuff in a ziploc bag but I guess othiss do

- I read some fanfics whise Romano drinks at least a glass of wine with every meal, not sure if this is accurate.

- In Hetalia, the nations represent their lands so it makes sense for some bodies to have different body temps due to difference in locations

Dragoness: I'd like to thank an annonomous reviewer (asdf) for pointing out my typo earlier. One would think that given the amount of Hetalia fanfics I read, I would be able to notice how I confused Te amo and Ti amo BEFORE posting


End file.
